


The Party

by kassandra_divina_trevelyan



Series: The Andromeda Rewrites [4]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: A night on the town rewrite, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fake Out Makeout, First Kiss, Flirting, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 22:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassandra_divina_trevelyan/pseuds/kassandra_divina_trevelyan
Summary: Things are looking up on Kadara for Pathfinder Esme Reyes. Especially when she receives a flirtatious invitation to a party as Reyes' plus one. Undefined but strong, there is something more than friendship or an alliance between Reyes and Esme. Can a plus-one status bring those two closer together or will they stay solo?(Mostly canon-compliant with little divergences for more Reyes content)





	The Party

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @queen-among-writers  
Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3Y9QFtVWHb0t6tjeCfkMLJ

The Party

Peeking her head out of her room as the automatic doors opened, Esme’s eyes darted around the corridor for any signs of her crew in the vicinity. She wanted to ask SAM for an enhanced scan and visual, but stealth relied on her silence. There was a party held by Sloane down in Kadara Port and Reyes awaited her presence. If she ran into any of her crew, Esme knew they would ask questions and request to tag along when they realized who she would be accompanying. Her fingers absentmindedly tugged at her choice of attire and a small part of her felt quite insecure. She found herself dressing up for the occasion and she flushed a soft pink around the cheeks when she caught her reflection. It was like a stranger was staring back at her.

Seeing the coast clear, Esme darted out of her room and silently slipped into the corridor toward the ladders. She lifted more onto the balls of her feet to avoid the sound of her heels clicking against the floor and garnering any attention. As she moved through the abandoned corridor, Esme ruminated over Reyes’ invitation to the party only hours before. 

_Esme reached the console where she pulled up the hologram screen and pressed the button to contact Reyes. The Pathfinder sighed while waiting for the other end to pick up, hoping Reyes brought good news rather than bad. After receiving an email from Reyes asking her to ‘call him,’ Esme couldn’t help herself. She had a long day out in the badlands of Kadara with fixing the final monolith, resetting the vault, and dealing with dodging gunfire from the Outcasts and Collective alike. If anything, Esme could use some good news at that time. The call patched through and a holographic image of Reyes appeared beside her without Esme noticing. _

_“Ryder, I was just thinking about you.” Reyes chuckled, the huskiness of his voice and the heady blend of his accent slipping through the screen to give Esme goosebumps along her arms underneath her armor. Esme stifled a laugh of her own by discreetly biting down on her lip. She glanced up from the screen and toward the hologram of Reyes standing a few feet from her. _

_“I’d love to hear more, Vidal, but this isn’t a private channel.” Esme purred back and she catches the faint sound of Reyes chuckling. Esme relaxes into a small smile while admiring his hologram, a departure from her favorite smirking expression she used to unnerve people. _

_“I could tell you over drinks?” Reyes proposed and that caught Esme’s attention, leading to her signaling for Reyes to elaborate. “Sloane’s holding a get-together for the locals. I managed to snag an invite. Care to be my plus one?” Reyes offered and Esme studied his hologram with intrigue. How did Reyes seemingly know what she needed? Esme chewed on her lower lip and glanced down at the console. _

_“Are you asking me out?” Esme inquired with her lips twitching into a smirk at the thought. She leaned against the edge of the table and pensively gazed at Reyes’ holographic image and wondered if he could hear the genuine surprise breaking through her teasing or how she felt her cheeks warm at the idea._

_“I promise to be a perfect gentleman,” Reyes promised charmingly with his typical seductive spin added to his words. Esme raised her brow and she resisted the urge to laugh. Reyes might say that, but he was ever the rebel that parents worried about their little girls running off with. Reyes was cunning and charming with connections in Kadara. _

_“And if I don’t want you to be a gentleman?” Esme interjected knowingly and the soft whisper of her voice piqued Reyes’ interest. It was always a cat and mouse game between him and the Pathfinder, which was his favorite game. However, Esme was different from all those in the past for the sole reason that she could keep him on his toes with a witty response or a quirk of those full, pouty lips of hers into a knowing smirk. _

_“That can be arranged.” Reyes, hardly missing a beat, declared and the faint markings of a growl emerging from his lips made Esme grip the edge of the table a little tighter. She frequently pushed the buttons of others with her no-nonsense demeanor, but she felt out of her element with Reyes. It was he who pushed all the right buttons with Esme and that made it hard for her to think straight. Like a master poker player, he never gave her any indication of his intentions and his casual attitude always left her guessing. Esme was the type to take risks after informed decisions rather than impulsivity, but something about Reyes made her throw all caution to the wind. Her crew noticed and they seemed less than thrilled with Reyes and Esme’s interactions, but Esme never lived her life based on others._

_“I’d never say no to free drinks…” Esme coyly responded, not wanting to give herself away so easily. Pretty smiles and seductive eyes could easily hide the insecurities she tucked into her ribcage to stay away. Esme flicked her ponytail back and she smirked at Reyes’ holographic image, returning to her confident persona that came with the job of Pathfinder. _

_“Especially from Sloane’s reserve. I’ll meet you outside Outcast HQ.” Reyes instructed and flashed Esme a wink and grin before the communication ended. Esme closed the terminal and walked to her quarters distractedly. She wandered into the room and closed the door behind her, remembering that she had something from her life back in the Milky Way she could wear._

Esme reached the ladder and glanced to both sides of her before reaching out to the first rung. She heard a creak from behind her and her racing heart hoped that noise was from the ship, not someone standing behind her. However, Esme should’ve known her luck better than that.

“Ryder, is that you?” Esme stopped in her tracks when she heard Cora’s stunned voice call out to her and nearly cursed aloud; she had been caught. She turned around to see her entire crew gathered behind her and gawking at her with slack jaws and wide eyes. There was no way that the woman standing in front of them was Esme Ryder, Pathfinder and wisecrack extraordinaire. Esme turned around and a gasp actually escaped Peebee’s mouth, which she promptly slapped her hand over.

“Hey everyone,” Esme nonchalantly greeted her crew and crossed her arms over her chest, trying to maintain her composure. She still had the situation under control; all she had to do was roll with the punches and adapt quickly. She would play it off professional and relaxed.

“You’re… dressed-up.” Liam lamely remarked and rubbed at the back of his neck awkwardly at how the sight of Esme made him feel warm. She hardly looked like the trailblazing and witty Pathfinder he was accustomed to seeing and more like the kind of beauty that would stop his overactive mind from racing if he spotted her in a pub back in the Milky Way. The crew of the Tempest surveyed Esme’s look: a champagne-colored dress with see-through and lace bodice, golden high heels, and her brunette waves loose around her armpits instead of the high ponytail she sported. Separate from Cora, none on the Tempest had seen Esme with her hair down, let alone all dolled up. Liam cleared his throat when he realized he was staring for a while, “Are you going somewhere?”

“I’m following a lead in Kadara.” Esme declared firmly while sneaking glances toward the bridge where she would exit the ship. Jaal noticed that Esme’s foot impatiently tapped against the floor and factored in where her glances were directed. He already had some clue as to who the Pathfinder might be visiting in her attire; a certain Kadaran smuggler came to mind. 

“Dressed like that?” Gil gruffly questioned while glancing up and down her outfit. Must be one hell of a lead for the Pathfinder to dress-up to the nines. Esme cleared her throat and straightened her posture, a small sliver of her Pathfinder persona slipping back into place. That was the Esme Ryder the crew knew, cunning and pragmatic with a hint of a sarcastic streak. 

“Yes. Sloane Kelly is holding a party and I was invited as a plus one. I hope to uncover some more intel on the Outcasts, the Collective, the Charlatan, or anything happening in Kadara that might assist in the establishment of an outpost here. If I’m lucky, information on how to grapple power from Sloane would be the best material I could find.” Esme informed them and hoped they would accept her explanation at face value. She didn’t want to be late meeting Reyes for the event.

“Who invited you?” Vetra questioned, knowing that Sloane despised Esme after their first encounter with the Pathfinder’s snarky comments slicing Sloane’s icy demeanor and growing ego to shreds. People were executed for less in Sloane’s world. That ruled out anyone who was employed by Sloane and Sloane herself, which didn’t leave many options.

“Probably that son of a bitch smuggler Reyes Vidal.” Liam snarled and Esme couldn’t help the flash of emotion that conjured in her eyes when hearing Reyes’ name so callously escape from Liam. Reyes was steadily becoming their ally, which the Initiative desperately needed in Kadara. Sloane’s personal grudge with Esme and her organization could have them killed. Reyes’ assistance and stream of information prevented that. Not to mention, Reyes Vidal could be a damn charming bastard when he felt like it with those amber eyes of his and his accented voice, making her turn red when he teased her. Liam and the others noticed the pinkness of her cheeks and the impulsive anger in her eyes, which caused him to scoff irately. “I thought so.”

“Anyways, I’ll return later.” Esme brushed off any more comments about her discovered company and turned to the ladder, which she deftly scaled with heels on and walked to the bridge of the ship to enter Kadara port. Brushing off the looks of concern and shock from her crew and throwing them into the abyss of her mind, Esme brushed her hair behind her shoulders and held her chin up high. _“Look alive, Ryder.”_

_“Reyes Vidal instructed you to meet him at Outcast HQ.”_ SAM reminded Esme over their private channel and Esme nodded as she stepped onto the landing area of Kadara Port, taking in the late afternoon skyline and the oddly bustling atmosphere of the criminal settlement. The second she stepped off the Tempest, Esme garnered several stares from Kadara residents and visitors alike. They knew who she was and the sight of her, dolled up, stunned them as much as it stunned her crew. 

“Thank you, SAM,” Esme replied and she marched through Kadara Port, straight for Outcast HQ where she met with Sloane before. The afternoon turned the sky a light blue, but the beginnings of sunset poked out from the horizon in a mixture of brilliant pinks, oranges, and yellows. Esme felt the faint breeze brush around her legs while walking past Kadara residents. She listened to the sound of market chatter, propaganda for the Outcasts and Collective, and the sound of ships taking off in the sky mingling together. Esme briskly strolled into the HQ and headed for the door standing between her and the party when a guard with a datapad stepped in between her and the door.

“Hold up. This is a private event.” The guard proclaimed and stared at Esme expectantly, waiting for her to provide her name so he could check the list. Sloane was quite particular about who she allowed into these events and he would rather stay off Sloane’s bad side. 

“Name’s Ryder. Human Pathfinder. I’m kind of a big deal.” Esme informed with a smirk and a small part of her looked forward to a night off from her duties. She imagined indulging a few drinks and pissing Sloane off by being there, the latter of which brought her immense joy. However, Reyes accompanying her on this… date was the best perk of all. 

“There’s no Ryder on the list.” The guard gruffly declared and glanced up from his datapad to glare at Esme, silently warning her to get lost before he lost his patience. She was sure dressed up nice, but he would not let Sloane have his head if he let in someone not invited. Esme sensed that the guard might get hostile with her and she considered enlisting SAM to contact Reyes to inquire his current location when she heard someone clear their throat behind her. She didn’t realize Reyes strolled right up behind her and witnessed the whole encounter, glaring at the Outcast guard with a cutting scowl.

“She’s with me.” Esme glanced over her shoulder and made direct eye contact with Reyes, who appeared momentarily stunned. Reyes’ prided himself on being a man good with words and charm, but that faltered when he caught sight of Esme in that dress. She was a vision in champagne and gold; the visage of the luxuries belonging to a rich man. Reyes’ eyes trailed up and down Esme’s figure before turning to the guard, remembering what he needed to say. “Reyes Vidal,” Reyes supplied his name to the guard and figured that should earn them entrance to the party. Esme glanced down at the floor while the guard scrolled through his datapad, spotting the name ‘Reyes Vidal’ at the top of the list.

“Go on in,” The guard confirmed, but Reyes was already walking past him by that point. Esme nodded in acknowledgment and fell into step with Reyes beside her. Catching the flash of color in his peripheral vision, Reyes swallowed at the lump in his throat. Reyes and Esme walked into the party together, taking in the thumping base and relatively small gathered group milling about the Outcasts’ headquarters. In the corner, Esme caught sight of Sloane angrily drinking and rolling her eyes at whatever conversation she was half-engaged in. She hardly realized that Reyes’ hand settled on the small of her back and guided her into the party until she felt his fingers press against her back. Esme nearly bit down on her tongue out of shock, but she made no indication to Reyes to remove his hand.

“Reyes Vidal. I was beginning to think you wouldn’t show.” The woman commented and placed her hands on her hips when she noticed Reyes walking into the party. Reyes turned to her and nodded in a greeting. 

“Remember what I said about ‘fashionably late’?” Reyes jested to the Angaran woman with a casual shrug and his typical smirk. However, she was more interested in the beautiful woman hanging on the smuggler’s arm that she could only assume was Esme Ryder, the Pathfinder from the Nexus. She could not imagine anyone else that Reyes would bring after speaking so highly of Pathfinder Ryder.

“Shush… introduce me to your companion.” She demanded and gestured to Esme with barely hidden interest laced into her feline eyes and Esme nodded at her kindly. Reyes glanced over at Esme, who seemed more than willing for him to introduce her.

“Pathfinder, meet Keema Dohrgun, the Angaran representative to Sloane… and a friend.” Reyes introduced Esme and his hand slipped away from the small of her back. Esme nearly opened her mouth to protest the lost contact, but she stopped herself from doing so. Instead, she focused on Keema Dohrgun with a polite, small smile and a firm handshake. Keema accepted her handshake, a gesture she respected.

“I didn’t think Reyes had friends. Only contacts and colleagues.” Esme remarked with light teasing laced into her words. Reyes could be all business sometimes and his line of work didn’t usually allow for friendships to form compared to allegiances through contacts, clients, and other smugglers.

“Oh, I’m those as well. Who do you think secured him an invitation to this event?” Keema questioned and she shared a brief laugh with Esme, who found herself amused by the discomforted bristling of Reyes next to her. He was embarrassed by the teasing and Esme chewed on her lower lip. Keema studied Esme with a twinkle in her eye, “I was hoping he’d bring you, Pathfinder. You’re all he talks about lately.”

“Is that so?” Esme pondered aloud, but the thought caused her heart to race like a ship flying at hyperspeed. From how loud it thundered in her chest, she was surprised no one else could hear it. Reyes spoke about her? Now, all she wanted to know was what he said about her to Keema. Esme contemplated asking when she heard Reyes clear his throat, effectively ending that thought.

“Sorry to cut this short, but I need to take care of something.” Reyes informed the two, but more for Esme than Keema. Esme’s head turned toward Reyes and she arched her brow at his statement.

“Abandoning me, already? I didn’t expect you to be the type, Vidal.” Esme inquired with the intention of sounding bemusedly unfazed by Reyes’ sudden decision, but the sentence felt hollower than she intended it to. What could be so crucial that Reyes was abandoning her at this party he invited her to? Esme could n1ot think of a single thing that she would leave someone she’11s interested in for.

“It won’t take long. There are important players here tonight. You should mingle. Make a good impression.” Reyes assured before he suggested the latter part to Esme and she shook her head, understanding that he was right about mingling. 

“You treat all your dates this way or am I special?” Esme murmured low enough for only Reyes to hear her and Reyes breathed out lightly. He knew that his sudden departure was a little suspicious, but he did have some important business to handle. Hopefully, Esme would understand his intentions after he got one of the things he came here for. 

“I’ll make it up to you… promise.” Reyes declared as he walked off, watching as Esme turned away from him. Esme glanced down and off to the side, fidgeting with her hair. Reyes threw around that word promise so often and a small part of Esme wondered who else Reyes promised things so simple but felt so lofty to ask. She came to this party to be with him and he was already ditching her for something important. Did she matter at all or was she something for him to play with when he was bored or lonely? Esme returned to the real world when she heard Keema sigh.

“…And there he goes.” Keema mused and watched as Reyes walked out of the room, but not before glancing longingly at Esme. She watched as the smuggler’s eyes trace the Pathfinder with a look that went beyond a mere lustful infatuation. That was not something she expected from Reyes, but she could see how the Pathfinder captivated him; she was someone unlike what the world of Kadara could provide. “I am sure he won’t be long.”

“Any idea what he’s up to?” Esme questioned Keema, hoping that she might have some insight into Reyes’ motivations. Esme continually glanced over to where Reyes disappeared to and a small part of her broached the idea of following him. Esme dissuaded the idea and talked her suspicions down by thinking she should give Reyes some time before she became upset. He promised he would be back and that it was important.

“It’s better not to worry about what Reyes does. Enjoy the party.” Keema suggested and she walked off to make conversation with some of the other guests. After a quick glance around, Esme settled on the sight of the bar. Esme strolled through the crowd of people, talking in small clusters, and she noticed how people’s stares lingered on her. Unintentionally, Esme realized she had been swaying her hips with every step and that resulted in accumulation of wolf whistles and murmured comments directed her way by partygoers. Esme ignored them as she approached the bar and the bartender slid over to her with a renewed interest in the party from her bored stance.

“Give me the strongest stuff you’ve got back there.” Esme declared without hesitation and she watched at the bartender pour a neon pink liquid into a glass and slide it to her across the counter. Esme nodded graciously for the drink and knocked it back with the ease of a shot. She relished in the potency of her drink and cracked her neck with a hum. She placed the glass on the counter before sending a tip to the bartender. Esme leaned against the bar and surveyed her surroundings with feigned interest. She could see unfamiliar faces in the crowd. She caught Sloane’s eye from across the room and gave a little smirk when she witnessed Sloane’s jaw tighten in rage. Oh, how satisfying for her to worm her way under Sloane’s skin once more; Esme relished the feeling often.

Nearly twenty minutes passed since Esme last saw Reyes and by that point, she was tired of waiting around for whatever was taking him so damn long. So, Esme tracked down Keema and pulled her to the side after she finished conversing with some friends… or clients.

“Good to see you again, Pathfinder.” Keema declared when she noticed Esme approach her with a stern expression, masking her internal conflict. 

“Have you seen Reyes?” Esme inquired somewhat anxiously since Reyes’ disappearance could mean one of two things: he was more preoccupied with whatever task he was currently dealing with than spending time with her or danger. 

“No, but I’m sure he’ll be back soon.” Keema shook her head and she cocked her head to the side, gazing at Esme. Esme glanced at her with mild confusion written in her features. Keema titled her head in the direction Reyes traveled earlier, “He likes you…”

“Huh? I-” Esme stammered but quickly clammed up when she realized how her voice transcended up an octave in pitch and her face flushed with some redness at the thought. First, Keema told her Reyes was talking about her and now that he liked her. But with the mixed signals and constant flirting from Reyes, Esme felt quite confused about where she stood. 

“And you like him too… How quaint.” Keema laughed in good nature at how Esme reacted to her observation. Reyes liked to think he was so suave and unreadable, but Keema could see the difference in him when he looked at Esme. He looked at her like he would steal all the stars out of the Andromeda galaxy for her to smile at him. His eyes lingered on her a little longer than strictly platonic, business, or the passing fancy of a minor fling. No, Reyes Vidal felt something profound for this woman, Esme Ryder, and Keema hoped he would come to his senses and stop dancing around it before Esme walked away. Esme swallowed and she glanced over to where Reyes disappeared earlier. 

“Nice talking to you, Keema.” Esme nodded and she walked off toward the back of the compound. After a few minutes of walking, Esme found herself in a virtually abandoned part of the Outcast compound. She overheard some rustling coming from an open room that appeared to be a storage housing of some sort. As she drew closer, she heard a familiar accent cursing incoherently under his breath. Esme found Reyes and she planned on giving him a piece of her mind.

“Damn it! Why can’t the serial numbers be in the same spot?” Reyes muttered to himself as he rifled through Sloane’s belongings with such honed focus that he didn’t notice Esme found him. Esme stared at him and wondered what he could possibly be looking for that was that important. 

“Take the night off. Come out for a drink… I should’ve known you were up to something.” Esme scoffed and Reyes’ head whipped in her direction to see the Pathfinder leaning in the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest. Her usual dry sarcasm was present, but it felt more biting than usual. Reyes watched as she strolled closer and saw her eyes, noticing something off about them. Was she hurt that he left her at the party?

“Ryder, it’s not what it looks like.” Reyes held his hands up, but his face was one of slight guilt. Esme stared him down angrily and she raised her brow, silently questioning if Reyes denied that this was exactly what it looked like. She wasn’t his date, more like bait for attention.

“So, you didn’t use me as a distraction to go through Sloane’s stuff?” Esme rhetorically questioned because she and Reyes both knew that this was exactly what it seemed to be. Esme felt a little deflated by the whole mess and Reyes took in her expression with a sigh of defeat. He had been caught. 

“Okay, yes. But it’s for both our benefits! I promise.” Reyes assured, but Esme clenched her jaw at the use of the word ‘promise’ once more. Reyes Vidal was the type of man who seemed to be good at making promises but even better at breaking said promises. Esme stepped closer to Reyes, who stood firm in his spot and his eyes searched hers. 

“You’ve been making a lot of promises, Vidal.” Esme declared with a scowl, face to face with Reyes. The limited space between them threatened to set Esme ablaze, but she remained firm. She was disappointed and felt let down by Reyes, feeling like he only liked her when she was useful for him. Amber clashed with green in a shower of sparks, the less than an inch height difference from Esme’s choice of heels coming into play. Reyes seemed to be preparing a reply when he glanced over at the open door and heard the faint sound of footsteps that could only mean a patrolling guard.

“Shit-! Someone’s coming! We need a distraction.” Reyes cursed and no sooner than those words escaped him, Esme curled her arms around Reyes’ body and pressed her lips to his insistently. Esme felt Reyes tense for a millisecond but his body melted into her touch when one of her hands knotted into his hair around the nape of his neck and the other rested along his back. His hands gripped at her hips while he fully reciprocated the kiss with unbridled fervor, accompanied by some hushed groans that made it feel so real for Esme and Reyes. The choice of distraction might work a little too well because Reyes knew he would be thinking about the feel of Esme’s lips long after they were gone. Esme almost gasped against his lips; she wondered why Reyes had to be the type to be a life-ruiningly good kisser on top of everything else. Reyes squeezing her hips brought out a soft moan from her lips and without even thinking about it, Reyes scooped under one leg and shifted his hips closer to Esme’s—pressing against her. Esme’s body trembled slightly and she squeezed her shut eyes tighter, suddenly feeling quite dizzy. Her grip on Reyes tightened and he followed her lead when he slung her leg around his hip. Neither Esme nor Reyes registered the fact that a woman entered the room after hearing voices since she was on-duty and patrolling. She walked into the sight of Esme and Reyes, tangled together in a kiss.

“Oh!” The woman exclaimed when she spotted Esme and Reyes enraptured in each other, waiting for some reaction. After a couple of seconds of watching Esme and Reyes and seeing that they hadn’t broken their kiss or acknowledged her, she cleared her throat and backed out of the room. “Sorry…” When the woman was out of sight and hopefully earshot, Reyes pulled back from the kiss. His chest constricted when his lips parted from Esme’s in bitter reluctance. 

“I think we’re in the clear,” Reyes stated and Esme watched Reyes staring over at the door in vigilance and cleared her throat lightly to grab his attention. Reyes caught the sight of Esme with her brow raised and those lips of hers pressed into a pout.

“Maybe another kiss? Just to be sure?” Esme whispered, unsure if she was genuinely concerned about maintaining a cover. Esme’s eyes traced up Reyes’ features slowly and her heartbeat quickened when she realized he was doing the same. Reyes stared into her eyes and he realized how easily it would be to kiss Esme again. He didn’t know if the distraction was the result of ingenious, quick thinking or something greater and now, Reyes feared what he might feel if he overstepped his own tendency of keeping flirting casual and with no-strings attached. 

“Now, you’re just teasing me.” Reyes murmured, covering his uncertainty with bravado and charm like he always did. Esme chuckled, but she wondered what the worth of contradicting Reyes’ assumption might be. Esme released her grip on Reyes’ body and watched as he deftly climbed up a ladder to an open crate and rummaged around. After a couple of seconds, Reyes let out a triumphant cheer and brandished a bottle of what appeared to be whiskey into the air. “Finally! Here it is!” Reyes exclaimed and he jumped down from the ladder.

“That’s what this was all about? Whiskey?” Esme questioned while staring at Reyes with slight disbelief in her eyes and tone. All the sneaking around for a simple bottle of whiskey when there was an open bar at the party made Esme feel perplexed. 

“The only bottle of Mount Milgrom in Andromeda. Triple distilled and six-hundred forty-five years old. This isn’t whiskey—it’s treasure.” Reyes explained to a less than impressed Esme, whose expression softened slightly and she gestured at the bottle with a discreet wetting of her lips. 

“I hope you’re planning on sharing.” Esme managed a grin and Reyes’ eyes twinkled with mischief, which could only mean that an idea was brewing in that mind of his that spelled out trouble. Esme grinned at him when he approached and grabbed her hand in his. 

“We’ll see… Let’s get out of here.” Reyes declared and tugged Esme out of the storage room behind him and the two brushed past people gathered for the party. Esme laughed at the stunned expressions as she and Reyes sprinted by them and out of the Outcast headquarters unceremoniously. Bursting out into the Kadara Port marketplace, Reyes guided Esme toward the staircase and a less populated portion of the market. They moved through the crowd with purpose, although Esme merely was at Reyes’ mercy and had no clue of where he intended to take her. 

“Reyes! Where are we going?” Esme questioned while following after Reyes and Reyes smirked at the sound of her airy laughter bubbling from her lips. He clutched her hand tightly in his when he reached a set of stairs hidden from most people that led up to a rooftop view over the marketplace. Esme’s breath caught when she stared out over the view and Reyes found himself by bemused by her speechless reaction to the scenery. He brought Esme to some stacked crates and the two of them settled on top of them. Reyes opened the bottle of whiskey and wordlessly handed the stolen treasure to Esme first. She accepted the bottle with a gracious smile and a brush of her hand against Reyes’ that she swore felt like electricity from a live wire.

“Gorgeous, isn’t it? I sometimes forget.” Reyes mused while staring out at the sunset while Esme sipped at the whiskey, straight from the bottle. The burn tickled against her throat and Esme nursed the bottle against her chest after a drawn-out swig. She didn’t realize Reyes glanced over at her and admired how the fading light of the setting sun bathed her in a golden halo. Dare he say it, but to Reyes, Esme looked heavenly. He questioned, “Is Andromeda everything you hoped it would be?”

“Every day’s an adventure. Even my nights off are interesting. There were some bumps in the road to get here and nothing started off to plan, but that’s to be expected. There are moments of triumph and others where defeat looms over everything my father worked toward. I shoulder the burden of his legacy and his dream for the Imitative.” Esme remarked and shook her head when she realized she was delving into something a little too deep for her at the moment. Esme glanced over toward the Kadara market below her and Reyes and listened to the hustle and bustle. “What about you? Why did you come here, Reyes?” Esme inquired while she pressed the bottle into Reyes’ open hand. She watched as he took the bottle and stared at it in contemplation. Esme’s question could refer to many things: Andromeda? Kadara? The rooftop they sat on with her as his company?

“To be someone,” Reyes remarked after a palpable pause where he sipped from the bottle of whiskey. Esme took in his words with bated breath and a pang of familiarity. How often did she wonder if Andromeda was the key to finding herself? Perhaps she and Reyes were less different than she initially thought. Sitting beside Reyes on the roof, Esme felt oddly content. Maybe this is what she was missing? She turned her body to face Reyes’s and her fingertips ghosted over his knuckles before pulling back.

“You’re someone to me,” Esme replied sincerely and Reyes lowered the whiskey bottle from his lips and swallowed roughly. He faced Esme and stared deep into her eyes, entranced by the possibilities he saw within them. The way she looked at him like he was an honest and worthy man made him feel conflicted. In his line of work, Reyes learned firsthand never to form attachments. But Esme Ryder, the Pathfinder who turned his whole world upside down, threatened to usurp those lessons with another reassurance falling from her lips or glance that softened when she spotted him. He might regret this later on, but Reyes knew that he wanted what Esme promised in those eyes… praying that she was faithful to her promises. 

“I’m starting to think that kiss was more than just a distraction,” Reyes whispered while his hand brushed against Esme’s cheek and tilted her head toward his. Esme rested her hand atop his and fluttered her lashes at Reyes, who suddenly felt like he lost control of his emotions. Reyes wanted to be closer to Esme; he needed to be. He leaned in close and Esme mirrored his movements to where their lips were less than an inch apart.

Teetering along the edge, Reyes and Esme simultaneously caved in to bring their lips together in a passionate kiss. Esme moaned softly and Reyes crushed Esme closer to him on instinct, desperately needing to be pressed against her. They could taste the whiskey on each other’s tongues but neither minded in the slightest, feeling drunk on the sensation of the mutual desire built up between them rather than the stolen bottle of alcohol; no drink in the Milky Way or Andromeda galaxies could make Reyes Vidal or Esme Ryder feel as light as sharing a kiss would. Feeling particularly bold, Esme threw her leg over Reyes’ legs and settled into a straddle across his lap without breaking the embrace of their lips. She was kissing Reyes Vidal and God did it feel so damn good. Reyes’ arms wrapped around her lower back and hips to keep her stable while his teeth snagged Esme’s lower lip. If they weren’t in public, Reyes knew he would’ve taken this as far as Esme let him. 

“If that’s your way of making up for earlier, I happily accept that as proper compensation,” Esme whispered while her fingers brushed through Reyes’ dark hair tenderly, making Reyes smirk. A low, husky chuckle rumbled in his chest and Esme felt the vibrations from her close contact with the scoundrel. She would have to call him _her _scoundrel now, wouldn’t she? Somehow, the thought made Esme feel uncharacteristically giddy. Reyes cupped the side of her face and drew her lips back into another passionate, breath-snatching kiss that made Esme nearly swoon. She was no innocent lamb by any measure, but Reyes had this charm that made her feel like caving in. Esme’s arms curled around Reyes’ shoulders and she fully reciprocated the kiss with everything she had. Reyes moved his lips from hers toward her neck, kissing and nipping along the skin while his warm breath contrasted the rapidly cooling of the air around them. Esme’s eyes fluttered shut and she moaned delicately, making Reyes smirk against the skin. For all her talk, Esme melted into his embrace like putty… but then again, he couldn’t get enough of her. Reyes buried his face in the juncture of her neck and collarbone and his voice vibrating against her skin made Esme squirm on his lap.

“It is getting late and as much as I would convince you to stay, I think your crew might worry. It’s not safe walking Kadara Port alone at night, especially for someone who looks as lovely as you do. I’ll escort you back to your ship.” Reyes murmured and offered, which took Esme off guard. She nuzzled against his fingers cupping at her chin and bat her eyelashes at him. 

“Oh? Such a gentleman, Reyes.” Esme giggled in an uncharacteristically soft fashion, but the different side of Esme provoked an actual smile from Reyes. Not a self-satisfied smirk or a cocky expression, but a gentle smile. For once in his life, Reyes truly felt like someone. In Esme’s eyes, he felt like someone worthy of admiration and the softness that she reserved for him. 

“Don’t tell anyone. I have a reputation to uphold as a shady bastard.” Reyes devilishly grinned and rose from a seated position with Esme in his arms, setting her down to her feet. Esme, without prompting, linked her hand in his and intertwined their fingers together. Reyes, although surprised by the gesture, didn’t pull away. Grabbing the half-full bottle of whiskey in his free hand, Reyes and Esme headed down from the rooftop via the stairs and walked through Kadara Port, past the unsuspecting strangers who hardly glanced their way except to stare at Esme. Reyes couldn’t stop sneaking glances at Esme, who smiled gently and her face glowed. The way she stared out ahead of them with her eyes focused on the distantly setting sun made Reyes feel something different than his usual attraction to a fling. Esme Ryder was no fling to him; she meant more than that and he knew it. There was no denying that his feelings were past a burgeoning attraction or a mere lustful infatuation, which made him nervous and thrilled.

They walked up to the dock until the two reached the edge of the Tempest’s ramp with Reyes stopping Esme from walking up right away. He leaned in and Esme gravitated toward him, tumbling freely into another kiss—a parting gesture until she saw him again. Esme would see him again and soon, she swore it. So long as she could shake her companions. The kiss was over far sooner than either Esme or Reyes liked, but they understood it was time. 

“Goodnight, Reyes,” Esme whispered to him while she rested her forehead against his and reveled in the sensation of his hands roaming in small circles up and down her hips. Green eyes flickered open to study his amber ones that admired her with such intensity.

“Goodnight Esme,” Reyes replied and Esme stared at him with awe to hear her name, not Ryder, escape him with such softness. Her heartbeat quickened and she could not deny that Reyes had her so wholly enchanted with him. Esme stepped backwards a few paces before turning around to face her ship and walked up the ramp to the doors. She activated SAM to gain entrance onto the ship but glanced at Reyes from over her shoulder to where he remained at the bottom of the ramp. He smiled at her and the fading light from the sky made him seem more like a dream, leaving Esme wondering if she imagined the whole thing. Esme heard the doors open and she gave her smuggler a final wink and wave before walking onto her ship. She walked past several members of her crew, who noted the distracted grin she sported, as she slipped into her room and shut the rest of the world out. 


End file.
